deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Little Announcement
Yeah, I know what you guys have been thinking, "MD, where the hell have you been? Why are you disappearing every time you post a battle? Where the hell are your battles? And why the f*ck are you not writing battles anymore?!" I know that I am... pretty much 'useless' in this wiki but, I've been facing many... problems for the last few months. Why? Yes, I am still busy and stressed (which is why I have MILLIONS of writer's blocks placed on my mind). I've told you guys many times that I'm busy. But I'll assure you all that I'll be active once again after May 8th, 2017 (the year's pretty obvious lol), with a new battle coming down the lane. I know y'all are not going to be excited about it, but I still exist here, right? Hehe... anyways, I am also going to sadly announce that in order to uh... 'celebrate' my re-entry to this wiki, I'm going to renew Season Four. I know that it's a badass decision but I think Season Four has to be rebooted. Reason? I think that... even if that season's only got two battles, the plans for that season imploded in my mind. The moment I posted that comment on my latest battle blog a week (or so) after Ultraman vs Thragg ended, I remembered that I had A LOT of battles planned to be done, and that 'scares' me. That means I have to sacrifice my current battle ideas in order to redo my past battles. And because of that, I sadly (again) have to announce you guys that I will not be redoing the past battle ideas I had in mind. Here are the list of battles I cancelled: *Anton Griffin vs Jarvan IV (technically, Cfp's doing it but still, I ain't gonna do it) *Wolverine (Ultimate) vs Nemesis T-Type (extremely sorry for this!) *Captain America (Ultimate) vs Arkham Knight **Apparently, I found a suitable reason for why I'm not doing this match. Sure, you all rooted for the Captain that time. But apparently, I realized that the battle's partially unfair. The battle would be fairer if the Captain America used was either the mainstream version or the MCU version. I know that having more brawns doesn't mean that the guy can win against the opponent with more brains, but in my opinion, if the brawn's too much... that's a problem. And that's exactly the case in Captain America vs Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight is skilled, indeed. He's trained by the Batman of Arkhamverse himself, and managed to takeover Gotham within moments. His tactical skills and intellect also rivals those of Bruce Wayne himself, but here's when things start to turn back to him. Ultimate Captain America himself is WAY stronger than mainstream Captain America, who in turn is still stronger than Todd. 616 Cap can lift up to 2 tons? 1610 Cap lifts up to 5 tons. And not just that, he's intellectually greater, or at least equal to Todd. Add with the fact that his experience spans from WWII to the mad, modern world of the Ultimate Universe. His sole weapon too can wreck Todd's entire arsenal with ease. *Tyrone Cash vs King Shark (New Earth) **The primary reason why I ain't gonna do this is because... to be honest, I had this idea spontaneously without thinking of its future. I can see that a fight between these two unlikely brutes could be epic, but all and all, uninteresting. Cash himself only lasted for a few issues while Shark's been in the comics since the 90s. It's just too bad to be true. While so, there are also other battles in the past that I did but I don't list on my profile pages. And these are the following battles that are about to be declared non-canon, or in other words, no longer legit (their character pages will be deleted, as well as the blog. Oh, and also, the warriors in the list above will also have their character pages deleted, except for King Shark and Ult. Wolverine. King Shark vs Tiger Shark is still a thing, right?) *Dalton Brooks vs BJ Blazkowics (JUST KILL THIS THING!) *War Machine (MCU) vs Wolf (AVP: R) Those are the only battles that will be screwed up, but other than that, everything else is fine. Now, turning to the good side. I will still be doing the battle royale of Flashpoint Aquaman vs Ult. Namor vs Maui (Moana) vs Deep Sea King, and it will the rebooted S4's special battle. Oh wait... I still have on sad thing to announce. Remember that poll I made last time? Unfortunately, all those battles will be on hold until S4's done. It's not because I'm lazy or what but (I gotta admit that I'm a bit lazy lol) it seems to better to unleash it later on. Don't worry, I will try my best in making European Union (BF: 2142) vs the Zudjari the next FO vs ADVENT. Eh, at least... with favorable reviews. Anyways, I think that's all for my small, unfavorable announcement, and thank you. See you next time. Category:Blog posts